The present invention relates to a file with gripping or holding devices to hold sheets or documents between the gripping devices without making holes to the sheets or using a pin.
When sheets or documents are assembled or attached together, the sheets may be simply connected together by a staple, and put into a file. In another method, holes may be formed in the sheets, and a strap or the like is inserted into the holes to assemble together, or the sheets with the holes may be attached to a file by the strap or the like. In these methods, since the staple is attached or the holes are formed, the sheets are damaged. Further, in case a sheet located under a top sheet is removed from a file, the top sheet must be removed from the file. Therefore, it takes time and trouble to remove a lower sheet from the file.
In case the staples and holes are not utilized, a device for binding sheets may be attached to a file, wherein a plate for gripping the sheets is urged to a base plate by a spring. In this case, the plate urged by the spring must be released when the sheet is added or removed. Also, the sheet can not be removed by one hand or without releasing the spring force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,545, a paper clip for gripping a sheet is formed of first and second brush plates facing to each other. When sheets are inserted into a portion between the first and second brush plates, the sheets are frictionally retained between the brush plates. The paper clip is used for clipping the sheets at one side thereof.
In view of the conventional file and the paper clip, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a file with gripping devices, wherein sheets can be easily attached to and detached from the file without using pins or holes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a file as stated above, wherein whole or a part of sheets can be easily removed from the file at one hand.
A further object of the invention is to provide a file as stated above, wherein the sheets attached to the file can not be detached easily.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.